


Sleep Tight

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [299]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Fights, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: klaroline; We had an argument so now ur sleeping on the couch but I can't sleep without you so I squeeze onto the couch with you and fall asleep and you wake up being squished into the back of the couch with me half on top of you.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [299]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Sleep Tight

Klaus awoke slowly, confused as to how well he slept on the couch. On the rare occasions he was banished from the bedroom, he usually tossed and turned until he gave up around sunrise, his back absolutely killing him. This time, though, his eyes blinked open to see the plump cushions, his back somehow braced from the open side.

Feeling an arm around his waist, he peeked over his shoulder to find Caroline pressed along him, still sound asleep. The fight had been stupid, and they were both too stubborn to cede their point. Somehow, she ended up on the couch with him anyway. “Sweetheart,” he said quietly, not wanting to startle her in her precarious position. “Love, wake up.”

“Hmm?” Her head lifted as she squeezed him, lips landing against his shoulder. “I’m still sleepy.”

“Then let’s go to bed, it’ll be far more comfortable.”

She groaned, but slowly rolled herself to standing, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. “I missed you,” she said by way of explanation. “Bed was too cold.”

Their fight apparently forgotten, Klaus lugged himself up beside her, kissing her hair. “Then let’s go warm it up.” Bringing his own blanket with him, he pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“I’m sorry for not letting you come back to bed.”

Together, they shuffled to their room, where they immediately cuddled up in a nest of their many blankets. Nose to nose, he kissed her softly. “I love you.”

He knew she loved him too, but she had already fallen asleep again. They always did sleep best when with each other.


End file.
